Wings With Which To Fly
by madelinesticks
Summary: AU oneshot, with winged!Will. And porn.


Will is shaking as Hannibal carries him into his house. He carefully sets him down on the bed, carefully strips him of his clothing. There is nothing sexual about this, not yet: Hannibal has done this part a dozen times before. Will clings to Hannibal as best he can once the larger man has stripped too, and Hannibal is careful in leading Will into the shower.

This is not sufficient to clean for the doctor: later, when Will is sleeping, he will have to shower again. But for now, it is about Will, and this is what Will needs. He carefully scrubs the imagined stains of blood from Will's skin, until Will's tremors lessen enough that he can stand on his own without falling.

Will's breathing is still a little too quick for his partner's liking, but they have time for that. Hannibal had been... Surprised, when he and Will had become involved. It was not simply that Will had been willing to drop into intimacy, but it had been what Will had revealed later.

Will had claimed he did not know why, had never known why, only that he could fly with them and that they were quite pretty and that he wasn't really certain he deserved them. And, of course, that most of the time they were folded away inside some dimensional pocket, hidden from view.

"On the bed, Will." Hannibal ordered quietly, and Will did. He was malleable at times like these, and it was best to order him simply than to try and ask him what he wanted. Why would he need to? Hannibal knew exactly what Will wanted. "Let them out, I know you need to." Will shuddered, took in a desperate inhalation.

"Thank you." He whispered, and Hannibal watched them unfurl with the same, careful admiration he always did. They were brown and dappled with whitish spots in places, and they were perfectly beautiful, just as the rest of Will was.

Hannibal wondered sometimes if Will's empathetic powers were somehow linked to his possession of the wings, but for now, he dismissed the thoughts. This was far more important, after all. He took a few steps forwards, moving up onto the bed behind Will. They were both still naked, and for Hannibal it betrayed an uncomfortable vulnerability but here he knew that Will was far more vulnerable than Hannibal ever could be.

While Will trusted Hannibal implicitly, Hannibal didn't exactly _trust_ the younger man at all. He just knew that he would never wish to hurt Hannibal, and even if he did it would be clumsy and unskilled. Hannibal reached forwards, careful, well-trained hands beginning to comb through the feathers.

Where Will's form had been stiff and very still, how he relaxed, taking in ragged breaths as he leaned back into the touches. Hannibal knew without seeing his face that he had his eyes tightly closed, and that his cock would be swelling between his legs.

Will had his erogenous zones - his neck, his inner thighs, the divot of his hips - but none were more sensitive that his wings, nor the ultra-sensitive place where they adjoined his shoulders. Will gave a soft moan when Hannibal's hands began to coax small amounts of oil from the glands at the base of his wings.

These glands were sensitive and a little swollen, and the oil that seeped from them allowed the feathers a natural sheen, a natural cleaning. Of course, to Hannibal's sensitive olfactory system, it was _divine_. The smell of the oil was sweet, decadently so, and he enjoyed spreading it into Will's wings nearly as much as Will did.

"My angel." Will whimpered very softly, pressing back. Hannibal now began to massage the sore muscle around his wings, in the centre of his back and around his shoulders. Soon, Will lost further tension, until Hannibal shuffled forwards so he was right between Will's wings. He pressed his mouth to Will's neck, nipping there as he reached around, under one wing, to grasp at his cock.

Will gasped, pressing back against Hannibal's chest, arching his back and bucking his hips in the same movement. "Please."

"It is alright, Will." When Will came, it was with an ecstasy of small whines and sounds from deep in his throat, and his wings quivered as if the feathers were caught in a breeze. Will carefully extricated himself from the larger man, moving to lie on his front with his wings curled in.

Hannibal stood from the bed and moved back to the shower, his lip curled at the slick white clinging to his hand. It felt so unclean, not at all the heavenly luxury that the wing oil was.

That was alright, of course. Will would wait contentedly for Hannibal to finish a more thorough shower, and would curl his wings around the both of them as soon as Hannibal came back to bed.


End file.
